Loveless y Atha - Grell is now a girl!
by Gadry Kagamine
Summary: Loveless es mi OC de kuro y Atha es una brujita quien ha decidido cumplir el deseo de Grell de volverse una chica, ahora le toca a Loveless cuidar de Grell quien ahora aprendera que ser mujer no es tan facil como lo cree. ::..marcado "M" por futuros capitulos


**Hola! Pues en lo que me llega la inspiracion para "Loveless" quiero decirles que se me ocurrio este fic :D**

**espero les guste, esta un poco raro, pero denle una oportunidad.**

**Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji no es mio, si no Loveless sera un personaje de toboso-sama, ademas de que Grell apareceria mas seguido XD**

* * *

Era un día normal, Grell y Will se volvieron a pelear por el hecho de que Grell seguía quejándose de como el la trataba, salió aun enojado y nos vio a Ronald y a mi, Loveless, nos dijo con un tono molesto.-Sigo sin entender porque no me trata como debería, me refiero, como a una mujer.- yo le respondí que quizás era por el físico (maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió hablar -.-) me miro con ojos de "te arrepentirás" pero ambos sabíamos que tenia razón, bajo la cabeza y se deprimió un poco, es ahí donde vuelve a entrar mi bocota:- A menos que tu puedas cambiar el cuerpo, William no te tratara como a una chica.- Grell me vio con cara de "y como pretendes que eso pase" y yo así de:- hace unos días, mientras hacia mi recolección en Italia, me tope con una tienda de magia, al parecer la bruja, dueña de esa tienda puede usar magia de verdad, ya que me descubrió que era un Shinigami, sin siquiera haberme visto, además de que su ayudante me comento que puede cumplir cualquier deseo, eso si, tiene sus costos.- Grell no lo pensó 2 veces, cuando me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta el ascensor, el cual iba subiendo, Ronald se paro de su escritorio y se nos junto, ya dentro del elevador Grell estaba mas feliz, claro que yo no sabia si lo de la bruja era enserio, yo tan solo la oí hablar en…latín creo que era, y en parte me asuste un poco, en fin tuve que guiar a ambos hasta la tienda, por fuera, parecía una tienda normal de la época, un gran letrero blanco con letras negras que decían "La maravillosa Atha", en italiano, por supuesto, la puerta y el resto de la fachada era de madera.

Abrí la puerta con inseguridad, sonó una campanita que estaba colgada sobre la puerta, no se alcanzaba a ver mucho, había telas colgadas del techo, muchos libreros con libros y frascos de colores, una mesa en el centro con varios libros amontonados y muchas cosas alrededor, collares, velas, frascos, incienso, el piso era de madera y había varios tapetes de colores sobre el, la poca luz que había era por unas velas puestas por toda la tienda, hasta el fondo había un par de sillones y a la izquierda una puerta, de donde salió una chica de cabellos castaños, con un par de orejas de..¿Gato? cafés, y usaba un vestido de sirvienta negro, con un mandil blanco y sus zapatos eran botas hasta las rodillas de color negro. Se nos acercó de forma rápida, pero tímida, agacho su cabeza en cuanto estaba frente a nosotros y nos dijo con un tono un poco inseguro.-"la señorita Atha los tendera un momento, pasen por aquí" la seguimos hasta llegar a la puertita, de donde salió una niña de uno años, con una gran capa negra y su cabello era café, pero se le veía rojo y lo tenia todo despeinado y corto, levanto la mirada y nos vio por un rato, luego se presento.- Soy la Maravillosa Atha, aquella que puede cumplirles sus mas grandes deseos, pero no sus mas grandes caprichos.- nos sorprendió su voz, era muy madura para su aspecto, luego nos pregunto que necesitábamos y fue cuando Grell dijo:- quiero tener el cuerpo de una mujer.- la brujita salto un poco, luego lo miro mas de cerca y le dijo.- porque deseas eso? Realmente yo no cumplo caprichos, pero esto, es algo que llevas deseando desde hacer tiempo, no?- Grell asintió con alegría, era obvio que lo deseara desde hace tiempo, tomemos en cuenta que desde siempre ha sido su sueño y ahora era posible que se cumpliera.

-Muy bien, si solamente es eso, lo podre cumplir, ahora necesito que alguno de ustedes me pague para cumplir el deseo.- dijo la brujita con un tono serio, Ronald le dijo que nunca nos comento como se le iba a pagar a lo que ella respondió.- es fácil, alguno de ustedes deme su corazón o uno de sus ojos y así podre usar magia, los tres dimos un paso para atrás, como podíamos darle eso, tome el final de mi cabello y me acerque a ella.- ¿puedo darte mi cabello?.- ella asintió y me hizo una pequeña trenza desde mis hombros hasta el final de mi coleta, casi a la mitad de mi espalda, corto ese cacho y se lo comió como si fuera un trozo de comida, nos sorprendió a todos eso, pero creo que a su sirvienta no, tomo un libro de cubierta de piel morada, lo abrió en una pagina y dijo.- aquí esta, cambio de cuerpo, muy bien, el conjuro servirá por un mes solamente, después de eso volverás a ser como antes.- Grell se enojo un poco por ello y le dijo:- ¡¿Cómo que solo un mes?!

-si, tiene que ser así, vamos, crees que con cabello te iba a convertir en una chica por siempre, te equivocas, además, seria como una prueba para ver si vale la pena, ahora, déjame hacer mi trabajo.- dijo la brujita un poco molesta. Su sirvienta tomo el libro como si fuera atril y la brujita cerro los ojos y empezó a decir:- _tenebris magia ostendis potentiam tuam qui mecum es.- _un viento se sintió por toda la tienda, la brujita abrió sus ojos que en lugar de ser morados como en un principio, ahora eran un tono de vino, algo claro, después continuo.- _fac voluntatem ejus, qui dixit corpus mutare.- _no tenia idea de lo que decía, bueno si la tenia, era latín. Un viento o que se yo morado envolvió a Grell por unos segundos cuando este desaparecio, Grell seguía ahí, pero diferente y a eso me refiero que ya no era un el…ya era una ella, con busto, cintura marcada y así. Grell abrió sus ojos y miro sus manos, eran mas delgadas se siguió viendo y cada vez que sorprendía mas, la sirvienta trajo un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo puso enfrente de Grell quien casi grita de felicidad, era lo que siempre soñó tener un cuerpo de mujer y no tener eso ahí abajo (xD). La brujita nos miro sus ojos habían vuelto a ser normales y nos dijo:- este conjuro solo durara un mes, haz cambiado físicamente, pero no mentalmente, así que confió en tu actitud.- Grell se fue sobre ella y la cargo con una gran felicidad, además de que le dio un beso en la mejilla que provoco que la brujita se sonrojara, después de marearla un poco, la bajo, nos despedimos y nos salimos de la tienda, Grell era feliz, ahora si era lo que busco siempre, pero las palabras de la brujita me hicieron pensar "haz cambiado físicamente, pero no mentalmente, confió en tu actitud", porque lo habrá dicho, pero ese no era tema de pensar en ese momento, sino ver la felicidad de Grell con su nuevo cuerpo, y su nueva voz, era mucho mas dulce que antes, un poco similar a la mía, pero con un tono de madurez que yo no tenia…este era su momento y no debía arruinárselo con mis pensamientos.

* * *

traducciones gracias a google (por si esta mal)

N/A:

tenebris magia ostendis potentiam tuam qui mecum es. = magia oscura, muestra tus poderes a mi quien te ha liberado.

fac voluntatem ejus, qui dixit corpus mutare = concedan el deseo de esta persona, quien pide cambiar su cuerpo

* * *

**¿que les parecio? si, la sirvienta es una neko pero bueno...gracias por leer! nos leemos luego!**


End file.
